The Garden Where I Met You
by Risa - I like aisu cream
Summary: Len is considered a player. But a weird player. If you date him, he will be sincere and nice to you. He won't cheat or lie neither. But you'll be dumped after a few weeks or less. Len believes he won't fall in love. Can a trip prove him wrong?


**Chapter 1: ****Strange feelings**

OK, I'm thinking of actually continuing it. It may or may not have a sad ending. So just be prepared with whatever happens. I'm still fiddling with how the ending would be like, but I may just go with the flow. Also, at the start it's sort of like Rin/Len but towards the end of this chapter it's Len/Luka. I have terrible grammar so please excuse my very very very amateur writing skills and I hope you enjoy and at least read the whole chapter. That's all I desire. If you want to give me constructional criticism, please tell me. I would like to know. It's ok to be harsh on me. After all I'm a complete noob.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" the blonde boy questioned to a pink haired lady. The light smile she gave the blonde gave him an achy but wonderful feeling as she spoke "Len, Will you come, come, to the garden where I met you?"<p>

* * *

><p>A slight pinning noise arose. It gradually became louder. The girl slowly faded away. Len woke up. He yawned as he extended his arm out to reach for his annoying alarm clock. "Again" Len thought to himself. "You're finally awake sleepy head?" giggled a cute blonde girl. "Rin, you could have woken me" Len replied, annoyed that his younger twin sister just sat there watching him sleep.<p>

"Well, don't you look annoyed, look Len, just get up and get ready for school" Rin sighed as she pinched Lens cheek. "Len, you're my cute beloved twin brother" She said with a gentle smile. "Rin, where not young anymore, so you can stop saying that' "I already know that you treasure me like any other twin would" Len said laughing. "Come on, look, you haven't even dressed up". Len stepped out of his white, warm and fluffy bed and walked towards the kitchen room. "You're not even _going_ to change?" Rin pouted at Len. Len stopped and turned as he tilts his head slightly. "I'm not doing anything without getting any food in my stomach" he replied. Len's gentle smile and kind eyes left Rin off guarded as Len slowly starts continuing to walk towards the kitchen. Rin, trying to hide her flushed face, crouched beside the bed with both arms crossing and her legs squeezed towards her chest. "With that sort of face, you can have any girl' she started whispering "You always get tired after such a short period of time, even though you give it your all to be sincere, your relationships don't start off with any deep feelings of love' "In the end, you leave the girl, saying I'm sorry" "If, it where me who asked you this time, would you leave me awkwardly and brake my heart?" Rin squeezed herself closer into a ball and put her head gently between the gap between her knees and her chest. Muttering on with her shaky, pained voice, she wanted to hide it, make sure her voice is left unanswered and never said in front of Len. Rin would never let her voice, her thought reach Len.

* * *

><p>"The bell rang!" Rin shouted "Rin, although I woke up after you, you took a lot longer than me" Len sighed. "What were you even doing?" Len wondered. "That's for me to know, and you, well, why should I bother explaining" Rin teased with a grin. "Oh well, I guess some girls like to take their time in the morning, nothing wrong with that 'Len sighed. "But, it will be if we get in trouble"<p>

Len and Rin ran towards the gate and quickly into the classroom "Your late Len and Rin Kagamine, again!" The scornful teacher yelled. "Sit down immediately and listen!" Len and Rin both sighed in release. "Now everyone, as I was saying, before the twin trouble makers interrupted , We're going to the Seawood Garden, as you all should know, if you bothered to read the newsletter' " We are there to help maintain the garden. For generations, we, the students and teachers of this school, have come from time to time to maintain the garden. "It is very beautiful and well looked after' "It is also very big, so please, don't go off by yourselves and stick with your groups' "No messing about and respect everyone there" the teacher explained.

* * *

><p>"Looks like it will be fun" Rin smiled as she turned her chair around to face Len. "I want this to be loads of fun, so no breaking any girl's hearts while we're there" Rin protested. "What do you mean?" Len asked. "What do you mean what do I mean? Come on Len.' "You go out with any girl which asks and then dumps them after a few weeks saying "I'm sorry" Rin said with an annoyed tone of voice. "It's not like I cheat any of them, I never go out with more than one girl at a time and I try my best to be sincere and treasure them and see how it goes. I may or may not fall for them" Len said "I don't mean to hurt any, seriously'. "They all say 'I love you" so easily, it's scary and they all claim to know me and are always thinking that they are very happy with me, They don't even try to get to know me.' "Heck, how can they supposedly love me when they don't know anything about me?" "Yet, I know they all have fragile hearts who want tenderness and care, So, I see if it's possible for me to like any of them or for any of them to see me, actually see me" Len explained. Rin gave a deep sigh "Len, love is complicated, some say it loosely most of the time, some say it only at the time when they mean it, some exaggerate their feelings to the extent they think its love' "Either way, to be semi-kind to them is worse in love than being completely cold" Rin replied. Len smiled. "I guess I see your point Rin, I bet when you love someone, you love them and see them for who she or he may be. The good and the bad, and that person will be very lucky" Rin eyes grew large and her cheeks became as red as a red apple. Len giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's this muttering I'm hearing at the back?" an annoyed tone from behind Len questioned. Len and Rin looked up horrified to see their teacher. "Miss, your, your smile, looks very unnatural" Rin said with an awkward face. "Really now?" she said in a girly tone. Rin and Len had sudden chills down their spines. "Len and Rin Kagamine!" She said as she twists and rubs both her hands tightly on her long, wooden ruler. "You two, will happily come here every Friday after school starting today right?" Rin nodded shyly and Len just gave a weird nudge. "Good, by the way, I will be asking for permission to get two workers at the garden to follow you two and instruct you so you don't get into any more trouble" She smiled as she taps the ruler slightly on the table repeating. All the other students were looking strangely at their strict teacher. "Now, class, let's go, the bus is here" The teacher said, bringing her attention back to her whole class.<p>

* * *

><p>The trip wasn't that long, but it was long enough for Len to become bored. "You ok, Len?" A voice from beside him asked. "Mr. Shion, I'm fine" Len replied. "Now Len, just because I'm a teacher, doesn't mean students have to call me Mr. Shion, it's a bit weird since I'm still new.' "It's very awkward, so call me Kaito, my first name" Kaito said. Mr. Shion is a kind but goofy teacher. His looks made the high school girls swoon and flock to him, like most girls do for Len, but more. He was a lot easier to talk to than Lens teacher, Miss Shizuki. And more friendly, yet, in a way he somewhat acts more like a kid than most.<p>

"Where here!" Kaito explained. "Miss Shizuki, If you may?" "Certainly Mr. Shion," Miss Shizuki replied. "Alright everyone, now we will be splitting into groups!" she said. "Now, girls, Mr. Shion isn't going to be in any of the groups.." She started saying as most of the girls on the bus sighed. Miss Shizuki gave a small sigh "yes, yes, none of you girls are going to be with him, nor is anyone going to be paired with Len or Rin" Which led to sighs from the girls once more and some of Rin's and Len's friends. "Now you guys will hop off the bus one by one as I say your names. Your groups will be formed by the order in which I call you out. Groups of 15 students each" She said.

* * *

><p>Almost everyone had left the once crowded bus and all the other buses from other classes. All gone, but Rin, Len and their teacher "Now Rin , Len, I had called ahead and one full-time and one volunteer worker will be separately guiding you on how to help maintain the garden" "I hope this will help you guys to not make any trouble" Miss Shizuki smiled, as though she was pleased with her decision. "Oh, looks like one of them is here, Mikuo!" she shouts as a blue haired guy approached the bus. "Yes, I'm Mikuo, I'm on baby-sitting for a Rin Kagamine" He answered. Rin pouted of the thought of having to be called a "baby" by a complete and utter stranger. "That's me" Rin sighed in disgust and anger. Mikuo grabbed Rin's hand and lead her out of the bus. "Rin is gone now" Len thought to himself. "Where's that volunteer worker?" His teacher shouts towards Mikuo. "Luka?, Oh, she probably is still working in the gardens' "She seems to love this garden a lot, she loses track of time a lot as well" Mikuo giggled with glee.<p>

* * *

><p>Len's teacher sighed. "Come on Len, where going to look for that irresponsible worker and make sure she takes this job of watching over you seriously" She grabbed Lens hand and rushed them both out of the bus. The place was huge and very green. Everything seemed so natural and serene. Native birds flocked everywhere, Flowers bathed in the sunlight everywhere you looked, leaves and trees catcher the sunlight making the leaves illuminate and shine. Len was amazed about how well the garden was taken care of. But he knew it probably would have taken many people to take care of such a large garden.<p>

* * *

><p>Len kept on getting dragged by his teacher through the garden, His teacher suddenly stopped. "You're Luka Megurine right?" She questioned, as a figure arose from her crouched position. It was hard to see her face or anything of her because the sunlight, coming through the spaces between the twigs and branches of trees, shone on her too brightly. The girls pink hair looked like a glowing orange and her skin looked slender and smooth. Len looked and watched in awe. How can something like this make him feel so nostalgic and make him feel so amazed? How could that be? He can't even see her face. "Oh, is that a student?' "Is it that time already?" "I'm sorry miss, I have no excuses" The figured answered. It was a soft, mature and gentle tone. It rang in Lens ear so ever sweetly, but was interrupted by the noise of his teacher's voice. "Well, since I have your attention, please look after Len Kagamine and please make sure he doesn't do anything bad" The girl gave a slight giggle as she stepped a bit closer. It was easier to see her face now.<p>

* * *

><p>Len felt very weird. He just kept staring at this girl. Her blue calm, beautiful eyes almost entranced Len. Her warm smile gave him an up-beat thump and just her calm presence was enough to make him freeze. "This is weird" thought Len with an embarrassed, yet confused face "Why is it weird?"Len kept on questioning. "Well, I leave him in your care" The teacher said, leaving the frozen Len alone with the girl. "Don't be shy" The girl said. "I won't hurt you" She smiled. Len was a little surprised and gave an awkward hop backwards "I'm not shy, it's just that you're a complete stranger" Len mumbled. She laughed "That's true, but be rest assured, I will try my best to get to know you' "I hope you will do the same" Len starting feeling even stranger. For all these years, he's never felt this way. "You're strange" Len whispered to himself. "I'm, strange?" She asked. Len looked away, shocked that she could hear him. "You're different from other girls. You make me feel strange" Len mumbled. "Your strange too, you're the first guy to act so sheepishly around me, so innocently around me, I think that makes you very cute" she smiled. Len could feel his cheeks heat up. "I'm saying you're weird because you make me feel sick" Len said arrogantly while looking up. "Wow, I take it back; you may not be innocent at all' "Well either way, I hope I get to know at least a little bit more about you" "Let's start off by introducing ourselves" She calmly said. "But I already kno..." Len was going to say. "I'm Luka Megurine, I hope to be your friend" She grinned. Len paused for a moment but replied back. "I'm Len, Len Kagamine, You're a very strange girl, Luka Megurine" he smiled. Luka was somewhat shocked by this, she thought she wouldn't see his smile so quickly or for his smile to be so sweet. But she felt happy by it.<p>

* * *

><p>Luka: <em>Len, he's a unique guy from what I can tell, I'm a little offended that he said I make him sick but, I hope we can resolve that.<em>

Len: _She wants to be friends with me? How long has it been or when ever had a girl asked to be my friend? I feel a little strange, yet, I don't hate this feeling. Friend . . . When did such simple things make me this happy?_


End file.
